Jogja, Dab!
by click clack blauw
Summary: sekumpulan orang pencari masalah. Jogja, Dab! Chapter 2 - Mengalihkan Kota
1. Keluar dari Grand Line!

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Jogja, Dab! © Masnya :****v**** & Click Clack Blauw**

**Pairing : ZoroxLuffyxSanji**

**Warning : typo(s), Out of Genre ****:v**

**Author tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari pembuatan fic ini**

**(kecuali review, follow dan favorit kalo boleh ****xD****)**

.

.

Franky telah resmi menjadi anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami. Dan Usopp juga telah bergabung kembali. Kini mereka harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat terhindar dari serangan angkatan laut yang dipimpin oleh Monkey D. Garp, kakek Luffy.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menyerang! Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah KABUR!" teriak Usopp.

"Kau benar. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kabur. Semuanya pegangan yang erat pada sesuatu!" seru Franky

"Eh? Ada apa?!" tanya Nami kebingungan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan yang SUPER dari kapal ini," Franky berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, "Coup de Burst!"

Kyaaaaaaa... hampir seisi kapal Thousand Sunny berteriak. Kapal itu terbang, benar-benar terbang. Suatu pemandangan yang mungkin belum pernah dilihat oleh manusia—bahwa kapal juga bisa terbang.

"Sugeee~" Luffy dan Chopper terkagum-kagum. Mata mereka berubah menjadi sepasang cahaya berwarn kuning.

"Tu-tunggu! Kita akan terbang hingga berapa lama?!" Usopp mulai khawatir.

"Hmmm, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat."kata Franky sambil mengelus-elus janggutnya.

"Tapi kita tidak menuju ke arah log pose!" seru Nami, "Justru kebalikannya!"

"Oe, Franky. Kenapa kita tidak mendarat juga? Kau bilang sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat?" tanya Sanji.

"Ya, kau benar juga. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan terbang selama ini."

"Lalu? Apa ada cara supaya kapal ini mendarat?"

"Tidak ada."

"Gyahahaha! Karena tidak ada cara apapun, lebih baik kita menunggu kapal ini mendarat saja! Dan masalah log pose itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti!" seru Luffy dengan semangatnya.

"JANGAN BERBICARA SEOLAH-OLAH TIDAK AKAN ADA BAHAYA!" Nami memarahi Luffy. Tak! Sebuah benjolan merah tumbuh di kepala sang kapten.

"Haah, terbang seperti ini membuat angin bertiup lebih kencang. Rasanya aku ingin tidur saja." Kata Zoro dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Dasar Marimo yang hanya bisa tidur."

"Berisik, kau alis keriting!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'alis keriting?!' Marimo bodoh!"

Mereka berdua pun bertengkar. "Gyahaha. Kalian berdua memang lucu!"

"Sanji-kun, hentikan perkelahian bodohmu itu." Pinta Nami yang sepertinya mulai memanas.

"Baik, Nami-swaan~"

Seketika perkelahian itu berakhir. Zoro pergi meninggalkan Sanji dan yang lainnya lalu tidur.

Tak berapa lama setelah sang pedekar pedang itu tidur, yang lain pun ikut tertidur dikamarnya masing-masing.

.

.

Sekarang matahari telah menyembunyikan wujudnya. Dan kini bulan sabit yang menggantikannya. Dan kapal Thousand Sunny pun belum juga mendarat.

Hoaaahhmmm... Franky terbangun. Melihat hanya dia yang sudah sadar, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dek kapal memastikan dimana posisi mereka sekarang. Setelah sampai, Franky terkejut. Mulutnya menganga dan terjatuh saking terkejutnya. Lalu ia berteriak...

"BANGUUUNN! Kita akan mendaraat! Dan kita tidak sedang berada di atas air!" teriakan Franky terdengar hingga ke seluruh sudut kapal, "Kita—sudah KELUAR DARI GRAND LINE!"

Semua kru Topi Jerami terbangun, kecuali Zoro. Ia masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

Sanji dan Luffy berlari mendekati Franky, sementara yang lain masih berada di dalam kamar. "Apa yang terjadi?! Kau bilang kita tidak sedang berada di atas air?" tanya Sanji keheranan.

"Iya!" seru Franky

"Lalu sekarang kita berada di—"

"Ta-taman bermaiiin~!" Luffy memotong ucapan Sanji, "Sugeee~ dari laut kita bisa jadi ke taman bermain?" lagi-lagi matanya berubah menjadi sepasang cahaya berwarna kuning.

"Tapi tunggu! Kita akan mendaa—"

"RAAAAATT!" seru mereka bertiga kompak.

"Berisik sekali orang-orang itu," seruan mereka membuat Zoro terbangun, "Eh? Tapi apa ini? Sepertinya kapal ini akan jatuh. Mendarat, ya?" kemudian Zoro berlari ke dek kapal.

"Oe Franky! Kalau mau mendarat seharusnya bilang!"

"Sudah! Tapi kau tidak mendengarnya! Dan sekarang kita akan menda—tidak! Kita akan—

"JATUUH!" seluruh penghuni kapal itu dilanda kepanikan. Dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Bruak! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Kapal Thousand Sunny mendarat.

"Gawat! Sepertinya kita menabrak salah satu permainan yang ada disini dan—

"Jagung bakaar! Kita menabrak jagung bakar—maksudku penjual jagung bakar!" teriak Luffy.

"Jangan memotong kalau orang sedang bicara!' Sanji mulai kesal.

"Ayo kita tolong jagung bakar itu!"

"Maksudmu penjual jagung bakar itu?" tanya Zoro

"Iya! Kita tolong jagung bakar itu!"

"Tetap saja."

"Aku kira kita akan mati. Apa kita jatuh?" tanya Nami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar bersama Robin.

"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~ apa kalian baik-baik saja? Bila ada yang terluka pangeran tampan kalian ini akan mengobatinyaa~~ "

"Tidak. Kita tidak terluka."

Chopper dan Usopp pun datang. "Dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Usopp.

"Taman bermain. Ayo kita tolong jagung bakar itu dulu!"

"Terserah kau saja."

Mereka pun turun dari kapal.

"Kenapa semua orang melihat ke arah kita? Apa kita mempunyai sesuatu yang mencolok?" Zoro terheran.

"Bagaiman tidak mencolok?! Kita baru saja merusak salah satu permainan disini—

"Dan jagung bakar. Gyahahaha!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong pembicaraan oraang!"

Tak! Satu lagi benjolan merah tumbuh di kepala Luffy akibat tendangan dari Sanji.

Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro pergi ke tempat penjual jagung bakar yang tidak sengaja ditabrak tadi. Sementara Nami dan Robin meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu, anehnya orang-orang itu bisa dengan mudahnya memaafkan kejadian barusan. Dan sisanya pergi mencari makanan setelah meminjam uang dari Nami, dan tentu saja harus dikembalikan dua kali lipat. Entah bagaimana mereka membayarnya.

"Maaf atas jatuhnya jagung bakar milik Jiisan. Bila Jiisan sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi bisa berikan pada kami semuanya. Gyahahaha!" Luffy mencoba meminta maaf pada jagung bakar—tidak pada penjual jagung bakar yang ternyata seorang kakek-kakek.

"Apa kau pikir itu yang dimaksud dengan meminta maaf?! Dan tidak semua jagung bakar itu jatuh!" teriak Sanji dan Zoro kompak.

"kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"kau ini tidak mengerti caranya meminta maaf. Minggir, biar aku saja."

"Baiklah, Zoro. Sepertinya kau lebih berbakat dalam hal meminta maaf daripada aku."

Dengan keyakinan yang kuat, Zoro berpikir bahwa kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan nanti akan membuat sang kakek memaafkan kesalahan mereka.

"Oe, Kakek! Maaf ya, kami _gak_ sengaja _nabrak_ jagung bakarnya!" kata Zoro dengan begitu santainya.

Seketika kakek penjual jagung bakar itu ketakutan.

Plok...plok...plok...

"Kerja bagus, Zoro! Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" puji Luffy sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Bodoh! Kalian berdua sama saja! Yang kalian lakukan itu bukan meminta maaf! Lihat kakek itu jadi ketakutan karena Marimo itu!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, alis keriting? Itu sebuah kemajuan, kau tahu!"

"Ya! Dan kenapa kau selalu marah?" Luffy membela Zoro.

"Minggir! Biar aku saja!"

kali ini giliran si Kaki Hitam yang akan meminta maaf.

"Maaf." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Sanji pergi meninggalkan kakek itu, "Nah, masalah sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi!"

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Permintaan maafku lebih baik daripada kau!" protes Luffy.

"Ya! Apalagi permintaan maafku. Itu jauh lebih baik, alis keriting!"

"Permintaan maafku itu yang benar! Kalian hanya membuat keadaaan menjadi semakin buruk!"

Dan mereka bertiga pun berdebat. Sementara kakek penjual jagung bakar hanya duduk terdiam karena bingung. Seketika, Nami melihat Sanji dan yang lainnya melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nami menghampiri mereka dengan Robin di belakangnya.

"Hal bodoh apa lagi yang kalian bertiga lakukan?"

"Bukan kami, ini salahnya!" seru Luffy dan Zoro serempak sambil menunjuk ke arah Sanji.

"Apa?! Yang kalian lakukan jauh lebih parah!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa disini?!"

Lalu Sanji menceritakan tentang kejadian barusan.

"Kalian bertiga sama saja," Nami berjalan menghampiri kakek itu, "Maafkan kami, kek. Mereka memang bodoh. Kakek mau memaafkan kami, kaan~?" rayu Nami sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Dan kekek itu pun mengangguk.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Bahkan Nami-swan belum pernah mengedipkan matanya padaku dengan begitu manisnya!" Sanji nampak tidak terima.

"Yang penting sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai, kan?" kata Robin.

"Bila robin-chwan yang mengatakannya aku hanya bisa menuruti~"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita akan pergi dulu. Ayo, Robin kita belanja~"

"Ya." Nami dan Robin pergi meninggalkan 3 orang itu, dan pergi berbelanja.

.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sanji.

"Ayo main kapal yang diayunkan ituu~! Aku ingin naik itu~" Luffy merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Oe, tapi kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar." Ujar Zoro.

"Kau jual saja salah satu pedangmu itu. Hasilnya akan kita habiskan di tempat ini!" pinta Luffy.

"Jangan asal begitu! Kenapa tidak topi jerami itu saja yang dijual?!"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya topi jerami ini!"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mendapatkan uang?" Luffy mulai kebingungan.

"Minta Nami saja!"

"Na-nami-swan? Mana mungkin dia akan memberi kita uang," kemudian Sanji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, "Eh? Apa ini?" sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu tersebut.

"Sebuah koin emaas!" seru Luffy kegirangan, "Syukurlah! Ayo kita naik kapal itu!"

"Hmm.. aku juga ingin menaikinya. Bagaimana denganmu, Marimo?"

"Ya, aku tertarik, Alis Keriting."

"Tapi kita masih belum tahu nama tempat ini," kata Sanji, "Sebelum menaiki kapal itu, aku ingin mencari tahu sebenarnya tempat apa ini."

"Benar. Aku juga masih penasaran." Sahut Zoro.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tanya pada segerombolan orang yang berada di depan gedung itu!" seru Luffy sambil menunjuk letak segerombolan orang yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Jauh sekali. Kenapa harus mereka?" tanya Sanji

"Gedung itu sepertinya lumayan besar. Dan memiliki ukiran?"

"Ayo! Kita menuju tempat segerombolan orang itu!" Luffy mulai berjalan menuju depan gedung itu, "Oee! Kalian yang disana!"

- BERSAMBUNG –

A/N :

Mungkin humornya ga berasa =3=

Review? X3


	2. Mengalihkan Kota

"Ayo! Kita menuju tempat segerombolan orang itu!" Luffy mulai berjalan menuju depan gedung itu, "Oee! Kalian yang disana!"

**One Piece **** Eiichiro Oda**

**Jogja, Dab! 2 **** masnya & Click Clack Blauw**

**Pairing : ZoroxLuffyxSanji**

**Warning : aman, kok. Typo(s), bisa jadi OOC, dan masih out of genre**

**.**

**.**

Teriakan Luffy terdengar oleh segerombolan orang tadi. Luffy dan yang lainnya pun mendekat. Dan terlihat ada empat orang yang berada di depan gedung itu.

"Maaf, kami ingin bertanya," ucap Sanji.

"Silahkan," kata seorang pria dewasa muda sambil merokok.

"Adakah yang punya korek api? Aku juga ingin menyalakan rokok."

"Ada," pria itu memberi Sanji sebuah korek gas.

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan tujuan kita, dasar koki bodoh!" seru Zoro.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa," Sanji menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya ke udara, "Sebenanya tempat apa ini? Dan apa nama kotanya?"

"Jadi, kalian kesasar, ya?" tanya pria itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Sanji dan Luffy menatap ke arah Zoro dan berkata, "Tidak."

"Apa maksud tatapan kalian itu?!" Zoro curiga.

"Tempat ini adalah Alun-alun Utara, dan sedang mengadakan sekaten*," kata pria itu "Dan kota ini bernama Jogja, Dab!" *Sekaten : tradisi yang digelar setahun sekali untuk memperingati Maulid Nabi di Jogja dan diadakan di Alun-alun Utara. Isinya seperti taman hiburan. (Kira-kira gitu)

"Jogja?" Luffy nampak kebingungan, "Dab?"

"Dab itu hanya sebuah panggilan."

"Begitu. Lalu apa ini masih di daerah Grand Line?" tanya Sanji.

"Grand Line? Apa itu? Makanan?" pria itu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Sanji.

"Sepertinya Franky buta arah sehingga kita benar-benar keluar dari Grand Line!" kata Zoro kesal.

"Yang buta arah itu kau!" teriak Sanji.

Tiba-tiba, seorang teman dari pria tadi mendekati Luffy dan mengambil topi jeraminya, "Kalian petani, ya?" tanyanya sambil memainkan topi milik Luffy.

"Petani?! Kita bajak laut! Dan kembalikan topi itu!" paksa Luffy.

"Ini, 'kan hanya sebuah topi jerami. Apa benda ini berharga?" tanya pria jangkung itu.

"Sangat! Topi itu memang sangat berharga!" seru Luffy dengan mantap.

"Hei, kau. Kembalikan topi miliknya. Atau kau ingin kupotong?" Zoro mengancam. Ia tidak terima topi kesayangan sang kapten diambil seenaknya oleh orang lain.

"Menarik. Sebegitu berharganya kah topi ini?"

Dan angin pun berhembus kencang secara mendadak. Membuat topi jerami itu terbang.

"Gawat!" melihat hal itu Luffy segera memanjangkan lengannya dan mengambil topinya.

"Hei, hei. Lenganmu memanjang." Kata pria berambut panjang, yang merupakan salah satu dari empat orang tadi.

"Ya. Karena aku pemakan buah Gomu Gomu no Mi, aku manusia karet!"

"Pfft," mereka nampak asing akan hal itu, "Karet, katanya? Mereka benar-benar orang yang humoris!"

"Kalian pikir aku bercanda?" Luffy menarik-narik pipinya untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Mereka masih saja tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Kita sudah tahu kota apa ini. Lebih baik kita pergi saja!" Sanji mulai kesal.

"Dan sepertinya orang-orang disini sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang di Grand Line." Tambah Zoro.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi menjauhi pria tadi.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa!" terdengar suara jeritan.

"Nami-swan! Itu suara Nami-swan!" seru Sanji yang kemudian berlalri mencari tempat Nami berada, diikuti oleh Zoro dan juga Luffy.

Setelah Sanji menemukannya, ia langsung bertanya pada wanita peggemar jeruk itu.

"Ada apa, Nami-swan?! Dimana Robin-chwan?!"

"Dompet! Dompetku diambil oleh dia!" seru Nami sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan dompetnya yang masih berada digenggaman orang tersebut. "Robin sedang pergi mencari toilet."

"Kurang ajar! Kenapa orang-orang disini tidak ada yang membantumu?!"  
"Entahlah. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, mungkin."

"Oe, Sanji. Bukannya itu pria yang memainkan topiku tadi?"

"Benar juga," Sanji mulai memanas, "Mereka benar-benar sedang mencari masalah dengan Nami-swa—maksudku kita! Ayo Luffy, Marimo, kita lawan mereka!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Marimo'?! Dasar alis keriting tukang marah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang , Sanji berlari mengejar pria tadi, dengan Luffy juga Zoro dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin ia berlari ke depan gedung tadi, Sanji!" kata Luffy.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, kita harus cepat!" Sanji nampak sangat bersemangat.

.

.

Benar, pria yang mengambil dompet milik Nami berhenti di depan gedung tadi, dan masih bersama tiga orang temannya yang lain. Dengan segera, Sanji dan yang lain mendekati pria itu.

"Kau! Kembalikan dompet Nami-swan!"

"Ooh, kalian orang yang tadi. Ada apa lagi?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Orang itu sudah mencuri dompet milik teman kami!" seru Sanji sambil menunjuk pria jangkung itu.

"Aku bukan mencuri, hanya saja dompet temanmu jatuh. Lalu aku ambil, dan pergi." Jelas pria yang ditunjuk Sanji tadi.

"Sama saja, bodoh!" Sanji mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pria yang membuatnya kesal, "Cooler Shot!"

setelah sanji mengeluarkan jurusnya itu, pria tadi terpental tinggi dan membuat orang-orang disekitar yang melihatnya tercengang. Akibat tendangan Sanji, pria tadi mendarat di atas gedung yang berada di belakang mereka dan membuat kerusakan yang cukup parah di atap gedung itu.

"Orang ini!" seru salah satu teman dari pria jangkung, "Orang ini telah menghancurkan atap Kraton!" orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut. Dan tak lama kemudian, banyak orang berseragam lengkap denga senjata keluar dari gedung yang mereka panggil 'Kraton' tadi.

"Siapa mereka? Seragam yang mereka kenakan sungguh—sugeee~~!"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak berpihak pada kita!" seru Sanji.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi peperangan kecil!" Zoro bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tapi orang-orang ini tidak terlihat kuat," tutur Luffy.

"Jangan serang dulu. Siapa tahu mereka tidak berniat mengadakan perang." Saran Sanji.

Setelah orang-orang tersebut keluar semua, salah satu dari mereka mendekati Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji.

"Selamat malam. Apa kalian yang menghancurkan atap gedung ini?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Ya, benar dan aku yang melakukannya. Apa kau dan pasukanmu ingin melawan? Akan kami terima dengan senang hati!" sahut Sanji.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu. Kami tidak akan melawan. Tetapi apa alasan kalian sehingga menghancurkan atap itu?"

"Psst, orang ini banyak tanya." Bisik Luffy kepada Zoro.

"Kau benar. Ia bersikap sungguh ramah, mencurigakan sekali, psst."

"Alasan? Nah, dengarkan ini pria berseragam aneh, orang itu telah mencuri dompet milik teman kami, lalu aku tendang dia. Dan kebetulan sekali ia mendarat di atap itu!" Sanji mulai emosi.

"Psst, Sanji memang orang yang pemarah. Lihat alis keritingnya hampir terbakar!" Zoro berbisik kembali pada Luffy.

"Hahaha, kau benar, Zoro alis Sanji sudah terbakar sekarang, gyahahaha!" Luffy lupa memelankan suaranya.

Duag! Duag!

"Kalian berdua diamlah, bodoh!" bentak Sanji. Lalu kepala Zoro dan Luffy pun menghasilkan sebuah bundaran merah panas nan besar.

"Begitu rupanya," ujar pria yang bertanya tadi, "Sekarang apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Peraang!" teriak Luffy dan Zoro serentak.

"Oe, oe. Jangan buat masalah!" kata Sanji.

"Kita sudah dapat masalah, dan itu karena kau, alis super keriting!" seru Zoro sambil memperagakan gaya Franky.

"Itu salah pria jangkung menyebalkan tadi, dasar Marimo bodoh!"

Lalu adu mulut antara Zoro dan Sanji berujung sebuah peperangan antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf, jika perang kita tidak bisa mengabulkannya." Nada pria tadi merendah

"Jadi kita boleh minta apa saja?" tanya Luffy.

"Iya, kecuali perang."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Kalian mengenakan baju yang sama. Apa kalian tentara sebuah kerajaan?"

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu. Kami yang menjaga gedung itu, namanya Kraton." Jawab pria itu.

"Apa itu istana?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu. Aku ingin merajai istana ini. Gyahahaha!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" pria itu terkejut setelah mendengar permintaan Luffy.

"Kau bilang apa saja, bukan?"

"Iya, tetapi—

"Biarkan, saja." Tiba-tiba keluar seorang pria dari kraton.

"Sugee! Siapa paman itu? Aku ingin baju yang ia kenakan!" Luffy kegirangan.

"I-itu raja dari istana ini!" seru para semua penjaga kraton serempak.

"Silahkan saja kau merajai tempat ini. Asalkan jangan buat kekacauan atau pun perang!"

"Baiklah, paman! Aku menerimanya!"

.

.

Singkat cerita, Luffy menjadi raja di kota itu. Tetapi raja sebelumnya juga masih tinggal bersama Luffy, dan semua krunya di kraton.

Selama Luffy menjadi raja, yang ia lakukan hanyalah makan. Zoro terus menerus minum, Nami berbelanja, Usopp, Chopper dan Franky hanya bermain di Alun-Alun Utara. Sementara Robin mempelajari sejarah tentang kota Jogja, serta Sanji belajar menu masakan baru yang khas di kota itu.

"Haah, menjadi raja di kota ini membosankan!" keluh Luffy, "Tapi daging ini enak juga. Rasanya berbeda dari daging di Grand Line!"

"Tapi ini bukan tujuanmu, 'kan, Luffy?" kata Zoro mengingatkan.

"Benar. Tujuanku menjadi raja di lautan, dan mengembalikan topi jerami ini kepada Shanks!" nyam, nyam, nyam, Luffy menggigit sebuah daging yang digenggamnya, "Ywa Swudah. kwita haryus puergi dwari tyempwat wini dwan mwelanjyutkan pwerjalanwan!" (ya sudah, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan!)

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini!" seru Zoro.

"Baiklah, Zoro! Panggil yang lainnya, kita akan pergi hari ini juga!" pinta Luffy.

"Akan kulaksanakan, kapten!"

-Bersambung-

**A/N :**

Untuk yang istilah sekaten-sekaten itu Cuma saya beritahu setahu saya. Kalau ada yang lebih tahu, boleh protes, kok~

Yosha! SBS dimulaii *TebarBunga* /salah/

Hancock's : =3= ga tanya kalau anda. Omong-omong namanya, plis. Bukannya harusnya 'Ivankov's'? XDD

Monkey D. Nico : jadi, anda nge-ship LuffyxRobin? .w. abaikan. Jogjanya di Altar niatnya. Waktu ada sekaten kemarin. Tapi—saya apdetnya telat *pundung* dan ga mungkin taman pintar karena kalau malam sudah tutup. Huehehe XD

SBS ditutuup! *MungutinBunga*

Ano.. review lagi? X3


End file.
